


By Your Side

by sunnypaladin (blossomdreams)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, my first fic in this fandom, this is one of my favorite pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/sunnypaladin
Summary: Shiro reassures Keith when his thought keep him up one night.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Voltron fanfic for one of my favorite pairings on the show! I got inspiration for this after seeing the prompt list for Sheith month. I wanted to have it finish by August but I got it finished by the first of this month, so that makes me happy. 
> 
> The prompt I used is 'future'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something about the future that Keith found unsettling. There was no way of figuring out what would happen or if a decision he made today would affect him some time in the future. There are too many what-ifs, too many factors to consider, and too many dangers out there that he can’t prepare for. Sure, they have been lucky before, but what if their luck runs out? What if he can’t save Lance one day or ends up losing Pidge and Hunk? What if he loses Allura, the mice, and Coran? Then there’s always the worry in the back of his mind that he’s going to lose Shiro, but he won’t come back this time. Then there are his worried that something will happen to him and he won’t be able to be useful to the team. What is disappoints Shiro? What if he ends up losing the small group of friends that he cares about so much?

There’s so much to take into consideration that sometimes it keeps Keith up at night. Tonight happens to be one of those nights where he can’t stop thinking about the future. Are they going to be safe? Will the universe be safe when all this is over? What if a bigger evil comes and they can’t do anything about it? What if-

“You’re thinking too loud again.” Shiro whispered as pulled Keith close and kissed his hair.

Keith hummed. “I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking tonight.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Everything.”

“Why don’t you try narrowing down one of those things that’s been bothering you?”

Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s chest, though he hasn’t looked up at him. “The future,  _ our _ future, I don’t know what’s going to happen. How long are we going to have a moment like this? What if something happens again?”  _ What if I lose you again? _ “Are we going to be prepared for whatever comes our way?”

Shiro hummed as he rubbed Keith’s back. “That’s a lot to think about and a lot to take in. I don’t know what’s going to happen either, but anything that does happen we can face it together. We’re not alone, you’re not alone, and I don’t plan on leaving any time soon. I’m looking forward to what the future will bring.” He pressed another kiss against his hair again. “How do you feel now?”

Keith rested against his chest as he thought about what Shiro said. He did have a point, they weren’t alone, they had their team. He has others that he can rely on now that even if the future throws them another curve ball, they can face it together. 

Keith grinned up at him.  “I feel better, except now I can’t sleep.” 

Shiro returned it as he moved his hand down to rest against his waist. “Is that so? I’m sure I can think of a way to help you sleep.” 

“Really? I’m open to ideas.”

Shiro chuckled as he turned Keith over on his back and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Keith grinned as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Those worries continued to linger in the back of his mind he knows he can move forward with everyone watching his back. He can keep pushing himself with Shiro along his side.  

Maybe the future won’t be so bad.


End file.
